Perfectly Experienced Moments
by emolicious1212
Summary: Shannon, a young, inexperienced, naive, immature, 16 year old girl. And she's living with Louis, Niall, Harry, Zayn, and Liam from One Direction. They're the brothers she's always wanted, through the easy times in life to the toughest times.


**First One Direction fanfiction I've EVER written! This is going to be a series of one-shots with a girl named Shannon and the band members of One Direction. If you think this is good, then review and tell me if I should do a One Direction story. Some of the one-shots will be songfics. Also, they're not going to be in order. These are just moments that happened in her life with the boys.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shannon's POV<strong>_

I sat on the couch in the living room, watching Degrassi. The boys were in the kitchen, making dinner. Well, Harry was making dinner while the rest of them watched. I rolled my eyes, hearing them yell at Niall every now and then when he'd take a small bite of the food.

"I can help make-"

"No, Louis! Everyone in this house knows you can't cook even if your own life depended on it. And for god's sake, Niall, stop eating the food!"

I laughed, shaking my head at the silly boys I loved like brothers. My thoughts were disrupted by a light, tickly feeling on my thigh. Since I was wearing shorts, it was much more easy to feel things rather than if I was wearing sweats. I brushed my hand over my leg out of extinct, and touched something weird. I looked down and my eyes widened, I screamed.

It was a goddamn _spider._

That was on my _leg._

I screamed for a good 10 seconds when I heard loud footsteps running into the living room. I shoved the spider off my leg, and jumped on Harry. He sat down and put his arm around me, pressing my face against his chest. He rubbed my back soothingly as Louis gave me a confused look as Niall, Liam, and Zayne gave me concerned looks. I pointed to the floor where the spider stood, mocking me. Louis looked over and a look of realization struck his features. He took his shoe off and slowly approached the devil we call spiders, and smashed it with his shoe. I let out a sigh of relief and put my hand to my heart. Louis chuckled and sat down next to me, a flash of amusement in his eyes.

"Are you okay now?"

I nodded and let go of Harry only to grab Louis in a bone-crushing hug. He laughed and returned the hug, rubbing my back.

"Thanks."

I pulled away and looked around, suddenly feeling embarrassed. I frowned when I noticed Harry and Zayne looked amused, Liam covering his face in his hands, and Niall laughing so hard, I'm surprised the kid's still breathing. I bit my lip and looked up at Louis when I felt his chest vibrate; he was also laughing, but not as much as Niall. I pulled away from Louis and slapped his chest. I became frustrated when the room filled with Louis's, Niall's, Liam's, Zayne's, and Harry's laughter. I huffed and got up, making my way to the kitchen with the boys close behind. I heard Harry let out a loud gasp and run to the stove, lowering the knob and checking the burnt food. I laughed and sat down on the counter, watching Harry curse under his breath and trying to save the food while Niall watched in horror, obviously upset the food is burnt. I looked over at Louis, still holding the shoe he had squished the spider with, a smirk plastered on his face. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion but shrugged, starting a conversation with Liam and Zayne. We talked for only two minutes when I saw Zayne's eyes widen in horror, and Liam give a warning look. I turned around, and came face to face with Louis, nasty shoe in hand.

"What are you doing?"

He grinned and launched at me, I screamed and ran.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Louis's POV<strong>_

I chased Shannon with the shoe, running out of the kitchen with Liam, Zayne, and Niall following. Harry stood in the kitchen, still trying to recover the food. She ran upstairs, entering the bathroom and shutting the door quickly. I went to open the door, but it was locked. I cursed under my breath and shushed the other boys, pulling them to the side. About two minutes later, I heard shuffling in the bathroom. The door unlocked and opened, Shannon's head poking out. She stepped out when she saw we weren't outside and cautiously started to walk to her room. I looked at Liam, Niall, and Zayne, giving them a ready look. They nodded and Niall ran to Shannon and grabbed her by her waist, Liam and Zayne holding her down as I walked over to them and tackled them to the ground. We all laughed hysterically, as I sat on Shannon's stomach and cradled her.

"Get off of me Louis!"

I laughed and grabbed the shoe, placing it close to her. She closed her eyes and flinched away. I ignored the comment Niall made along the lines of," dude, that looks so wrong" and lightly poked her nose with the tip of the shoe and got off of her. She breathed heavily and opened her eyes, looking confused. I laughed and showed her the shoe, the clean shoe I didn't use to kill the bug. She glared at me and sat up.

"You. Asshole."

I grinned at her and looked at the boys. We all shared smiles and we got closer to her. Her blue eyes widened and she tried to back away, but we quickly placed sloppy kisses on her cheek. As we did that, the door opened and a frustrated looking Harry walked in, food all over him. He was about to say something, but stopped when he saw what we had just did.

"Ignoring what I just saw and acting like I didn't see you guys practically seducing Shannon, I'm starving, and the food is ruined. What are we going to eat?"

We all instantly looked at Niall, his face lighting up like a little boy on Christmas day.

"Nandos!"

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope that was good :) If you enjoyed, leave a review. If you don't like it, keep the rude, unnecessary comments to yourself. If you have advice, then feel free to leave a review or message me. 5 reviews for the next update! :D Bye bye!<strong>


End file.
